Hidden Love
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: When Yurimaru ties to kill Jubei, he is blown up by Zakuro, although changed to the film, Yurimaru survives the blast with his arm intact and gets help from Jubei.JubeiXYurimaru Rate M for future chapters. Yurimaru fan girls, prepare to squeel. D


**Hey! This is my new Fanfic, of Yurimaru (Ninja Scroll) and Jubei D what can I say, I love them both, don't worreh fan girls, they shall be more cough love in chapter two. winks**

**Ninja Scroll is not mine unfortunately, and neither is Yurimaru or Jubei…Which makes me sad. P **

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jubei/Yurimaru**

_Benisato? She is the one Gemma prefers…That Zakuro, why does she tell me of this? How can Gemma prefer Benisato, I give him everything he wants…I'll do anything to be with him…_

Yurimaru stood up calmly, he brushed off his thoughts and turned around, staring at the wall he had pushed Zakuro up against about a minute ago. He was clenching his fist tightly, he looked down and noticed that the beautiful flower he had had in the palm of his hand had been crushed; he dropped it to the floor.

_Love, anger, hatred, jealousy. Benisato cannot do this any longer. She and Zakuro shall die. And finally __me and Gemma will be together._

A smirk appeared on his long slender face as he looked down at the wire that was held tightly in his other hand.

_I wonder how Benisato will do against that swordsman. _

He laughed and casually walked out of the room, his face now showing no emotion. There stood Gemma, Utsutsu, and Shijima. He walked into the crowd of them.

"Yurimaru, ha, Zakuro just came out of there looking like she was going to cry, what the hell happened?"

"My lord, devils don't cry, she's weak." Yurimaru smiled at Gemma, every time Gemma spoke, he liked it, he worshiped him, and he was his god.

"I know it's none of our business, but what _did _happen in there?"

"Yes, its rare Zakuro ends up like that."

Utsutsu and Shijima were now too intrigued by what had happened. Yurimaru looked towards the two of them, still noticing none had sensed the wire he held tightly in the palm of his hand. Utsutsu then turned; he faced his head downwards towards Yurimarus' hand. Yurimaru didn't notice.

"She was just being an imbecile."

"Yeah, give them a good punch and they should shut up." Gemma smiled and walked away, Shijima, and Utsutsu remained still. Yurimaru then began to go the same way as Gemma.

"Hey, what do you want us to do?"

"In about an hour I want you to go get that swordsman and his _bitch, _okay. That's if Benisato cannot handle them…"

"Yes sir." Yurimaru continued to walk away after Gemma. Soon he had caught up with him. He looked up at him; the thought of him preferring Benisato sickened him. He looked down to he ground, jealousy came over him like a blanket, and he felt sick.

"Yurimaru, what is it you need?" Gemma looked at him with a serious face.

"My lord, I heard from Zakuro that Benisato has gone to fight the swordsman…"

"Yes, Benisato, I hope she is careful…"

"Huh? I don't think she is going to do too well…" He clenched the wire tightly in his hand, and a small smile came to his face. Gemma looked at him, his eyes now showed anger. Yurimaru looked up and saw the look Gemma had.

"What is it lord…?" He hesitated and began to almost worry.

_What if Gemma, knows about the wire__...He prefers Benisato…But I thought he loved me…_

"Yurimaru. You don't like Benisato, do you?" Yurimaru looked at Gemma cautiously; he didn't know what to say.

"I'm afraid not, lord."

"Because…You are jealous." He had now stopped and looked very pissed off at Yurimaru. "Well, yes. I do prefer her to you. You can't fulfil my every fantasy."

"I…Oh…Urm…But…I…" Yurimaru was now stuttering he couldn't say anything, he felt like he had just had his heart broken. And all Gemma could do was look at him blankly.

_She…Has ruined everything._

Gemma didn't say anything; instead he turned and left the room he had led Yurimaru into. Yurimaru felt a feeling overcome him. And suddenly his normal calm aroma collapsed and so did he. He fell to the floor. His heart broken and tears streaming down his face. He looked at the wire.

_Benisato…She…She ruined everything! That stupid bitch!_

Yurimarus eyes narrowed as he pushed himself off the ground, he immediately transferred electric from his body to the wire. Sure to kill Benisato. Although he could stop her from ruining completely everything he couldn't stop the heartbreak he had suffered. His stomach felt achy and he felt weak. The tears poured down his face and he could feel the sudden overwhelming feeling of sadness.

_Devils don't cry, huh? I'm weak…Gemma doesn't want me…_

A knock suddenly came to the door, it was Shijima.

"Sir, are you alright? Benisato has died. Shall we go in?" Yurimaru turned, he opened the door slowly after wiping the tears from his face, and he gave him a slight nod. Shijima then sunk into the ground and Yurimarus suddenly supposed shadow disappeared.

Yurimaru stood still. His face was blank, and his feelings had suddenly turned blank too. He felt as if he hated everything. Zakuro, Benisato…Even Gemma. He looked ahead of him to the outside, the beautiful garden fountain there, with its beautiful flowers surrounding it. He walked over silently, he picked one up.

_Am I like this flower? A beautiful thing, but it's easy to crush…Easy to destroy…Yes…Just like me…_

He crushed the flower and watched it as it dropped to the floor.

_I kill out of jealousy; I never thought I would have to…_

He looked to the sky, his eyes gleaming from the water that had just filled up in them before, he then shut his eyes as he hung his head down. He didn't know what the feeling was, a mixture of all feelings. But the one he could unfortunately feel the most was heartbreak. It hurt…A lot. Slowly he walked through the gardens, soon to join Utsutsu and the others.

"We shall go now."

"Yes, lord Yurimaru."

They turned and walked down to the main street, it was empty, the sun was out and shone brightly, it was time to kill the swordsman and that woman. Jubei and Kagero. First Utsutsu would go in with Zakuro, then Mushizo and then finally Shijima and finally Yurimaru and maybe Zakuro if she survived that far.

Jubei walked into the silent room, things were dark and he felt a chill of emptiness around him. He felt something wrap around his neck slowly, it was a wire, before he could defend himself the wire pulled him up and a man jumped down, it was Yurimaru. He began to transfer lightning through his body.

"Can you feel the agony Jubei?" He then noticed something, a rat…

Hearing Yurimarus painful words Jubei managed to knock him over by cutting the wire wrapped around his neck.

Yurimaru fell to the ground, and then in the corner of his eye he noticed the rat again, it was stitched up and had smoke coming from it.

_Oh shit! Zakuro, she tricked me!_

Just as the bomb went off from the rat, he managed to get up and ran, already seeing that Jubei had run off. Everything went white.

"Hey, wake up. Come on get up now. You're the only one left." The voice paused "Gemma's dead."

To the news of what happened Yurimarus eyes widened. He could feel his heart pound.

"What!? What happened!?" He looked at the person who said it, it was Jubei, he sat next to him. He had looked at Yurimaru seriously.

"They're all dead, all of your stupid devil friends."

"You killed them…And Gemma."

"Of course, you must be his part-time lover?"

"…Was…He…Didn't say that he wanted too much to do with me…But, why…Why kill him?"

"We go way back…He's a lying deceitful son of a bitch, bet you were just his dish on the side…"

Yurimaru looked at Jubei; he could feel a tear sliding down his face…His eyes narrowed as he tried to cover the tears from his enemy.

"You know…You can cry if you're upset…Didn't think devils did, but like any of the others can see you."

"Aren't you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"But why not…? I would go down with the rest…"

"Look I don't believe in killing people for no reason. I know you were with them, but you're harmless now, even if you did try to kill me…"

Suddenly, something came over Yurimaru, seeing Jubei speak such fair kind words to him, made him feel attracted to him. His recent lovers' worst enemy was now being seen as a new love for Yurimaru…He hesitated, and smiled at Jubei, Jubei looked back with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? You think of a different way to kill me?"

"No…I…Forget it, my leg I can't move it…Hey, that girl you were with, I'm sorry. Lord Gemma killed her, right…?"

"Yes…Avenging a loved one is another reason for me killing him, but I guess you have pretty good reasons to kill me now."

"No, I wouldn't kill you. You have helped me…I would never think of even hurting you, my greatest apologies for earlier…"

Jubei looked at him strangely.

"Well, that's a change in contrast…Look I'll help you up okay, just don't wrap any wires around me…" Yurimaru nodded and Jubei began to lift him up, Jubei looked at Yurimarus face, even though he had been through so much, he still seemed…Beautiful.

_What the hell, like yeah, he's an attractive guy but why am I attracted to him…_

He brushed of his thoughts and helped Yurimaru walk over to another abandon house.

"So, all of them are dead…What do I do now?" He looked at Jubei sadly; he looked as innocent as a child. His eyes were facing the ground; he couldn't look Jubei in the eye without feeling attracted to him.

"It's strange really, you're like arrogant and mean one minute and the next you are a harmless flower…"

"Flower? What do you mean by that?" Jubei looked at Yurimaru, and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, look at you, you come out looking all pretty and thinking everyone loves you, but then it's so easy to crush you. You're crushed right now; I bet Gemma would have scolded you pretty good…"

"Yes…But I did the same to Zakuro…Maybe…I was harsh…"

"What happened to the "don't you feel the agony Jubei" side that I heard?" Yurimaru looked at Jubei.

"What happened to the army's of men backing me up, whilst I tormented and tortured people?" Jubei looked at Yurimaru in confusion, from an arrogant right hand man of Gemmas to this, an innocent, almost.

_What am I doing? What am I to do? This man…Jubei…He saved my life, but…He killed all of the others, I shouldn't just go with him…But then there's also the fact that I'm attracted to him…What should I do? I tried to get back on Gemmas good side by attempting to kill Jubei, but now he seems to be helping me…This man is strange, but I feel as if…I like it…_

"Look, Yurimaru, I'm going to help you to get to the nearest town, okay? You better be grateful though, it's _rare_ I help my enemies."

"Yes…Thank you." They began to walk down the empty street.

_Yurimaru, the right hand man of Gemma, and me helping him…This is unbelievable but…I guess he did save us from that snake woman…I'll help him for now…_

**Wowee Gee, I wrote quite a bit this time! D I hope y'all like it, well that's the first chapter, I'll try to write more! **


End file.
